A search of the prior art discloses a variety of holders specifically designed for supporting clock mechanisms. Typical timepiece holder patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,045,227 and 1,476,211.
These structures do not provide all the necessary clock holding attitudes that a repair technician might find desirable.
Accordingly, a principle object of the invention is to provide a bench holder for a clock under repair which holder may be positioned at either the top or side of a bench and which is adjustable as to height, provides vertical or horizontal positioning of clock holding jaws with complete 360.degree. rotation of the jaws, provides adjustment of the jaws opening, and in which the jaws may be easily removed from the stand.
A brief description of the structure of this invention which attains the foregoing object is found in the Abstract, and a detailed description appears hereafter.